It is common for a vehicle to have a rear seat that can be folded forward to increase the size of a loadspace of the vehicle. It is also common for some vehicles to have a loadspace cover that can be deployed over the loadspace, for example from the back side of the rear seats, to cover any items that may be stowed in the loadspace.
When the rear seat is folded forward, it is usual to move the loadspace cover so that the cover does not prevent larger items being loaded into the loadspace. However, a problem may arise in finding a suitable space to store the loadspace cover. For example, it is common for an individual to store the loadspace cover in the loadspace, which decreases the amount of usable space in the loadspace. Alternatively, an individual may remove the loadspace cover from the vehicle entirely, so that the loadspace cover does not take up space in the loadspace or move around the loadspace during transit. However, removing the loadspace cover from the vehicle may be undesirable, for example when the individual is on a one-way trip.
Another problem an individual may face is how to secure an item of cargo in the loadspace so that the item does not shift about during transit. It is desirable, therefore, to prevent the item of cargo, and/or a loadspace cover stowed in the loadspace, from moving around during transit of the vehicle.